


Me To You

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-17
Updated: 2010-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cedric Diggory has more than a passing fancy for a certain Gryffindor captain. (written in 2006)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me To You

I'm not obsessed. Really, I'm not! I can't help it that he's great at Quidditch, which I really admire him for. It's so impressive, the way he stops the quaffle so well; the way he has such control of the broom; the way those strong, muscular legs grip the broom tightly… ok, maybe I am obsessed. Can you blame me? Now I've started thinking about those legs again… and they're all mine!

It all started in early January, when I was flying around the pitch. I was thinking about my OWLs which were coming up a few months later, but my thoughts drifted and the next thing I knew, I was thinking about the upcoming match. Gryffindor were going to play Ravenclaw, which was always an interesting match as the teams were equally matched. It was always a close call on which Seeker would reach the Snitch first, the Chasers were all good at scoring and the Keepers - well, the only difference I could see was in the looks department. Oliver Wood, quite possibly the hottest guy I'd ever seen. I'd had the biggest crush on him for such a long time but I'd been trying to ignore it. Only, seeing that broom between his legs did unspeakable things to me. And they really were unspeakable - I mean, who could I share that with? So I kept it to myself, saving those fantasies for the privacy of the prefects' bathroom…

Later that evening, I was in the common room when Zacharias Smith - the only third year more arrogant than Draco Malfoy - decided to announce to the whole room that he was expecting a lot of presents and cards on Valentine's Day, as if any of us actually wanted to know. I suspected I might get one or two, but nothing from the person I really liked. Still, Zach got me thinking about Valentine's Day and I began to consider the idea that I might buy something for Oliver. But what? It had to be something that would stand out from all the other things he would be likely to get, but it couldn't be anything too weird or he'd just think I was weird.

It took me until the morning of the next Hogsmeade weekend to work out what I would get him. I had suddenly remembered a little shop that was almost unknown, which sold all sorts of interesting ornaments and decorations. As soon as we arrived there, I excused myself from my classmates and went in search of the shop. Luckily, it didn't take long - the weather, although nice to look at, was far too cold to remain outside for any length of time. When I stepped into the shop, it was so nice to feel the warmth that I almost forgot what I had gone in for. Regaining my senses, I approached the stand I had in mind, feeling myself smiling as I saw it - the item I wanted to buy. It was a small ornament of a Quidditch keeper on a broom, in front of a goal hoop and about to save a Quaffle from going in. But, instead of it being a person, it was a little grey bear something akin to the Muggle "Me To You" bears. It had always made me smile and it reminded me of Oliver. I quickly paid for it and rejoined my friends, making a note to store it away when I got back to my dorm.

Early on Valentine's day, I took the now-wrapped ornament and tied the envelope containing a card. It simply read, "Oliver, Happy Valentine's Day, Cedric Diggory", but it was nice - Quidditch-themed, drawn for me by Dean, a Gryffindor third year. I walked up to the owlery before breakfast, giving it to one of the school owls to take down with the rest of the post. Then I had to sit back and wait until breakfast.

Down in the Great Hall, I was halfway through a slice of toast when I saw him. He looked incredible, as usual, but for once he actually noticed me. He nodded and luckily I wasn't chewing at the time so I was able to smile back. Once he'd sat down, I felt a little wobbly - what if he reacted badly to the present? What if it embarrassed him? What if he hated me because of it? It was then that I heard the flutter of owls' wings and really began to panic. I watched carefully as I spotted my parcel making its way towards the Gryffindor table. I was concentrating so hard that I almost didn't see a parcel falling in front of me. There were the usual cards… but a parcel? I looked down and ripped it open, momentarily forgetting why I'd been concentrating in the first place.

I smiled. A little "Me To You" bear with a sweater that read 'To A Special Someone' was now looking up at me amid the wrapping paper, with a little note tucked under it. It was only when I read the note that I really felt happy - it was from Oliver! I was now grinning from ear to ear! He liked me? Wait… he liked me! I looked up quickly and saw him holding the present I'd sent and smiling over at me. I was so excited I nearly fell off my chair! It took all my strength to calm down enough to walk normally to my first class.

Strangely, I didn't see Oliver for the rest of the day. However, when I was sitting in the common room that night (in the midst of a Valentine's party), an owl flew in and landed on the arm of my chair. Removing the note from its beak, I read it quickly, almost dropping it in shock.

'Cedric

Meet me in the Prefects' bathroom ASAP,

Oliver x'

I leapt out of my chair, almost knocking the owl over, and ran off in the direction of the Prefects' bathroom. When I reached the door, I stopped for a moment to catch my breath, then opened the door slowly. I smiled nervously when I saw Oliver standing before me, only breaking eye contact long enough to shut the door. I then approached him and stood in front of him, breathing in to ask something. He got in first with what he had to say.

"Thanks for the present, by the way - very cute…" he said, reaching out a hand towards my chin. "Not unlike certain other things round here…" I could feel myself blushing as he spoke and I had to resist the urge to nuzzle against his hand.

"You think so?" I asked him, trying to act cool - or at least, slightly less like a fangirl than I felt. He nodded and moved closer to me and before it had a chance to register, he was kissing me. I froze for a moment, before relaxing a little and wrapping my arms around his waist. He pressed himself against me and I could feel he was hard already - had he planned for us to…? All thoughts of any importance left my mind as he pulled away from the kiss and dragged me into one of the cubicles. I reached out my hand to lock to the door as he initiated another kiss, moaning as he bit my lip. Funny, I'd never imagined him as the rough, dominating type before…

Next thing I knew, he was unbuttoning my shirt, so I reached out to do the same for him. He pulled away from the kiss and looked at me, then leaned in and began to lick one of my nipples. After a few seconds, he seemed to tire of this, turning his attention to my trousers. It didn't take long for him to undo them and both them and my boxers were soon at my knees. He grinned, then reached for his own waistband, kicking off his shoes as he stepped out of his trousers and boxers.

"Fuck me," he whispered as he leaned in close. I hadn't realised quite how turned on I had become and this command just increased the feeling. I pushed him back against the wall of the cubicle, kissing him again and taking control. Holding his leg up by the thigh with one hand, I used the other hand to support him by the waist. I reached down and retrieved my wand from my trousers pocket and cast a quick lubricating charm, before dropping it and entering him slowly. He closed his eyes and bit his lip, but soon enough I was fully inside him and he opened them again, silently begging me to move. I obliged, starting to move slowly in and out of him. He seemed to enjoy this for a few moments, but then decided to speak. "I though I said **_fuck_** me…" I grinned and kissed him again, before speeding up my movements. He began to moan almost immediately, clearly enjoying it now. This boosted my confidence that it was going well and I began to thrust harder into him.

I moaned now, finally relaxing enough to enjoy it properly. Feeling cheeky, I leaned in and whispered, "I'm sure you can make more noise than that." Turned out I was right, as he moaned louder this time. Taking all of his weight with one arm, I lifted his other leg up and wrapped them around my waist to allow me to increase the speed further. We remained in this position for a few minutes more before he spoke again.

"Oh fuck…" he moaned, before coming hard. Seeing this was enough for me and I came inside him, groaning as I did so. We remained still for a few seconds, before I pulled out of him and lowered his legs to the ground. He clung to me and I could see he was a little unsteady on his feet. I smiled, quietly pleased that I'd had this effect.

"I've been trying not to do that for months…" he panted, resting his head on my shoulder. "You know, in case you didn't want to…" he added.

I shook my head and replied, "Yeah… I've kind of been holding off for the same reason…"

We both laughed and he raised his head to look at me. "Well, I'm glad you changed your mind. We could… eh… do this again some time. You know, if you want to, that is."

I nodded, grinning like an idiot. "I'd like that." I leaned down and kissed him again. "We should get cleaned up…" He kissed me again before he replied.

"Happy Valentine's Day."


End file.
